Cardes the Malevolent
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |freetext = :For the Omni Rarity unit, see Sovereign God Cardes |id = 60425 |no = 705 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 113 |animation_idle = 108 |animation_move = 108 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 60, 66, 72, 78, 84, 90, 96, 102, 108, 114 |normal_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 70, 74, 78, 82, 86, 90, 94, 98, 102, 106, 110, 114, 118, 122, 126 |bb_distribute = 7, 6, 7, 7, 6, 7, 7, 6, 7, 7, 6, 7, 7, 6, 7 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 60, 66, 72, 78, 84, 90, 96, 102, 108, 114, 120, 126, 132, 138, 144, 150, 156, 162, 168, 174, 180, 186, 192, 198, 204, 210, 216, 222, 228, 234, 240, 246, 252 |sbb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = One of the Four Fallen Gods, this Unit is believed to have been made in Cardes the Malevolent's image. Since information about Cardes could not be obtained after it had been sealed for a long time following its rampage, it was believed that a mock Unit based on him could not be produced. However, his name can be found in the chronicles of the four legendary warriors from Palmyna, proving his reappearance. Though he probably doesn't hold as much power as he did before, surely at least a portion of his menacing and godly powers can still be felt. |summon = My soul has been reborn once again. I'm interested in your power. I'll follow you for now. |fusion = The path has closed... But I shall open it with my power. Power will become my only path. |evolution = | hp_base = 4400 |atk_base = 1300 |def_base = 1500 |rec_base = 1200 | hp_lord = 6400 |atk_lord = 1900 |def_lord = 2200 |rec_lord = 1700 | hp_anima = 7143 |rec_anima = 1502 |atk_breaker = 2098 |def_breaker = 2002 |atk_guardian = 1702 |def_guardian = 2398 | hp_oracle = 6103 |rec_oracle = 1997 | hp_bonus = 500 |atk_bonus = 200 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 200 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 20 |ls = Manipulator's Ambition |lsdescription = Reduces amount of BB gauge needed to activate BB & 20% reduction in damage from Light & Dark Types |lsnote = 25~30% reduction of BB Gauge consumed |lstype = Defense/Brave Burst |bb = Hidden Dimension |bbdescription = 15 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 30 |bbmultiplier = 250 |sbb = Endless |sbbdescription = 33 combo massive Dark attack on all enemies & boost in Def for 3 turns |sbbnote = 50% boost |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 33 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |sbbdc = 33 |sbbmultiplier = 660 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |howtoget = *Summoners' Research Lab - Trial No. 004 |notes = *Cardes the Malevolent cannot evolve into Sovereign God Cardes |addcat = Mock Unit |addcatname = Cardes1 }}